


Thranduil is a tsundere

by Princerandling



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Inverted Nipples, M/M, Nipple Play, Osuppaizuri, Paizuri, Tsunderes, nipple slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princerandling/pseuds/Princerandling
Summary: Vocabulary:*Tsundere is an anime term that means a person who is extremely reluctant to admit their romantic feelings for their crush. The idea has manifested in anime as trope characters coined as "tsundere"*"-sama" is a japanese honorific that refers to a lord or king or such a high rank.-----------------------------This story basically continues past the "Learning the Ropes" story. The servant/captive is the same between stories. The guard (best guard) is also the same.So I wanted to play with the idea of King ElfDaddy being a proper tsundere and a nipple slut. The inverted nipples play a big role in the nipple obsession (they're very sensitive). So he makes do with what's at home to take care of his needs.Written from Thranduil's perspective.Hopeyalikeit ^.~
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Thranduil is a tsundere

That was truly an unforgettable adventure. My dear servant has shown me such pleasures of the body I could never have imagined. 

As such, I've banished them from my court temporarily. I will not allow them to start getting comfortable in my kingdom. I'm not heartless so I have a small group of my men keeping an eye on my dear servant. I hear they are valiantly defending my land hoping to earn their welcome back home. I am humbled to have such loyalty. 

In their absence I've become so stifled with desire. The easiest solution would be to relieve them of their banishment and bring them back home as my captive. They would come home to a delightful punishment of my own design. Still, patience is a quality I pride myself on so I will make my beloved servant wait and pine for me all the more. And so here I am, restless and without a toy to play with. 

**Something to do**

Being an elf, I like to work in harmony with the nature that I call my home. On days when my guards have determined are peaceful, I go out into our forest to garden my family of herbs and flowers. I have this herb in particular I find especially tasty. It's called peppermint in the common language. It tastes bright and cool on the tongue. Its delightful how when eaten it feels chilly like when a cold breeze whisps on your skin during the wintertime. I'm gathering a store of it now to show my dear servant when I retrieve them from exile. 

The lengths my servant goes to provide for me have led to conversations where I've learned about gratitude and appreciation. From where they come, serving others and helping them is more than following orders or fulfilling requests. As they have explained to me and shown me, they care for others by evaluating the needs of someone beyond what that person may explicitly request. In their culture, their people care for one another by identifying with one another. They recognize how each individual is a part of a greater family of peoples. Each action taken is one that considers the welfare of others. From this awareness of connection, gratitude is a deep and near universal virtue. Such thinking has made me reflect on all other members of my court. I've evaluated what each of them sacrifices or employs in each of their duties. As I was gardening today, I reflected on my cooks and how they've always reliably fed everyone and myself. To show my gratitude I ventured to their workplace myself, to their surprise. I stalled their shock by reassuring them that they did no wrong. I am here to learn how to cook as they do. I need to express my gratitude.

I brought my peppermint since I plan that it would be an exquisite surprise that I had prepared a treat myself for my dear servant. My cook shows me an adept way to slice the leaves thinly to manifest the most of their flavor. As I slide the sliced leaves from the cutting surface into a salad of other greens, I notice that the same chilling sensation tingles on my fingers. My now favorite plant manifests its chilly tingle both when eaten and when its essence contacts the skin. I'm certain my foreign servant has infected me with their carnal creativity because my immediate thought is to plan all the additionally perverted ways I can use my favorite herb. 

**Peppermint, the king of herbs**

With the assistance of my devoted cook, I've bottled the essence of my peppermint leaves into oil. I test out its potency on my fingertips and I am delighted that its tingling freeze is intense. I embrace my cook with thanks and hurriedly return to my chambers. 

On my way I pass by my most trusted guard and a flash of brilliance strikes through me. My guard could satiate my lust! I halt and turn to engage him and I see he is still embarrassed about the ritual he was put through last week. I request his assistance for an "extremely private matter". He understands he must follow me to my chambers in order to protect my privacy. 

When we arrive, I ask that he lock the entry way to prevent intrusion. I place my bottle of peppermint oil on the bedside table and express my deepest apologies for what he was put through. Of course he denies any regret and pledges his allegiance to me. 

I "confide" in him that since those events my chest has ached ever since. I ask him if he's felt the same but he denies it. To investigate further, I expose my chest to show him where it "aches". I clutch my right pec and explain that my flesh feels tight, especially around my areola. He's already blushing intensely at me to my delight. I request that he remove his armor for me to investigate his chest. He has the most endearing look of confusion and embarrassment as he undresses. 

I show him with my hands, "right around here" groping his succulent muscle, "does it not ache?" He denies it still. In his innocence he beseeched, "I could retrieve your servant and force them to undo what ails you." 

"NO!" I refuse to relieve my insolent servant of their punishment. I manage to conjure a white lie, "This is not an ache that requires my servant's sorcery. This is something we can mend ourselves"

I admire the mass of his muscles that display his strength. Using my hands, I cup his pectorals and feel his skin with my fingertips. I "examine" him thoroughly by checking the tightness of his muscles with massaging grasps and checking the surface of his nipples with my fingertips. He's so awkwardly brave through all this. He is doing his best to keep a solemn expression despite his reddening ears. His muscles spasm in response to my groping and I can feel the tips of his nipples harden. I "check their circulation" by grasping each nipple between my fingertips and squeezing the piqued flesh between. I hear him gasp and clear his throat pretending not to react. In one last review, I cup my hands around his pecs and "check their volume" by pushing the masses together. I dig my thumbs into his cleavage as I pull each pectoral muscle together. He's desperately looking away now as I finish my examination. He quickly glances down toward his thighs and we both know, though he doesn't know that I know, he's beginning to engorge. 

I give him respite and agree that his chest seems fine. He reaches for his garments and I stop him, 

"Wait. You must examine mine." 

I move into further proximity to him so I can clutch his hand against my pec. I deliver an innocent gaze and beg him, 

"Please. It aches. I trust you to assist me." I invite his touch by undressing my upper garments.

**Got him**

I can feel the heat of his body radiate onto mine as I move his hands into place. I show him with my hands on his body where it feels tight so he can mirror my movements. He's never seen my bare chest before so I lie that the state of my nipples is a result of my servant's tricks. He tries again asking, "if we detain them I'm sure they would-"

"NO! With them being the one who inflicted this current disposition, how could we trust that they would undo their magic?" 

My sweet and innocent guard agrees. I show him, "here, if you could stroke your thumbs across the areola like this the nipple should begin to unfold." In his delightful awkwardness, he tries to step back and reaches the edge of my bed. I have him trapped. He clears his throat and bravely commits to the treatment. 

"Yes, just like that. See? My areolas are starting to bulge. That means it's working." I hide my excitement by biting my smiling lips. 

"Here, hold them while you rub the areolas." His warm palms clutch the underside of my pecs and I let him hear how "my aches begin to mend". I hold his wrists and guide his hands to massage my succulent muscles together while his thumbs caress my swelling areolas. As he massages my pectorals together, our flesh lightly grazes across each others. I watch my nipples slide past his with the slightest gap of air in between. 

"It's working! See? My nipples are trying to poke through. My areolas pulsate. Here-" I close the space between us to force our chests to touch. He nearly falls back onto the bed. I release his hands and use my hands now. I clutch each pec to carefully align ours together. I hear him gasp as I press his nipples into my puffy areolas. 

"Can you feel them? I feel yours inside. You've almost done it." He is deliberately looking away, as far as he can now. "Your efforts never fail me." He briefly glances back at me as he is touched by my recognition. He jolts as he suddenly feels his erection connect with my body. He doesn't see but his erection has made contact with mine. He innocently assumes he's grazed my thigh or so. His innocence is truly endearing. He masks his groan of pleasure as a cough as I begin to rub my pecs across his. I feel his erect nipples poke in and out of my areolas as I slide my pectorals up and down his. The heat begins to make our chests perspire. I feel our nipples moisten together. I let him hear my pleasure through biting lips. I can feel the heads of my nipples slowly starting to migrate outward. I watch him force his gaze away as I slide my chest across his pecs. His nipples lock into my inverted nipples each time they slide past each other. The feeling is truly exhilarating. I move his hands to grope my pecs while I clutch his. I show him how to massage them in alternating circular patterns. Now are erections are hard pressed against each other. 

"Its alright. I feel it too. We will do what it takes to undo this." I reassure him. 

**Time for some spice**

I release him by stepping back. I hear his breathing has deepened slightly. I admire his hardwork and grope my own pecs and nipples. "It's healing. My pecs are starting to relax and my nipples are unfolding." I pretend to not see him attempt to hide his erection. I take the peppermint oil and show him this "healing tonic" that the cook has created for me. 

"This will help the healing too. Here-" I rub some onto his finger tips to let him feel the cooling sensation. I rub some on my fingers to demonstrate what I need next. "I need you to rub the tonic onto my areolas now." I say as I'm rubbing the tingling oil onto his. He stifles an embarrassed whimper behind his hand as I plant my fingertips onto his nipples. I rub the oil deeply into his nipples and areolas. "Just like this. I trust you." He musters his confidence as he knows how embarrassing this next phase will be. 

I close in on him again so our nipples are nearly touching. I pour more peppermint oil onto his fingertips and I insert them into my engorged areolas. "-unf, yes just like that. Slide your fingertips inside. That will help them unfold more." I squeeze my fingers around my areolas as he swirls his tips inside. My erection throbs against his. My breathing has grown hot and deep. His fingertips are smothered both from being deep inside my swollen areolas and from the closed space between our succulent pectorals. I feel his fingers trapped in heat between our chests. Our soft pectorals squeeze together and sweat droplets run across. I switch my hands to groping his pecs, with the peppermint still tingling on my fingers. He gasps as I make contact. I clutch each pec and juggle them up and down against mine. He dutifully keeps his fingers working inside my areolas while his pecs slide across mine. 

I release his fingers and admire his hard work. "You can see the outline of my tips now." He can't see it but my precum is leaking now, moistening my pants. "Now-" I press our muscles together and maneuver my pecs around until his hard nipples connect into my areolas. "This should do it." He disguises a pleasured groan again as clearing his throat as our chilled nipples make contact. I clutch him into me hugging my arms around his back. He respectfully keeps his arms straight. I adore his commitment to be such an honorable guard. I slide our succulent muscles together letting him hear my ecstasy each time his nipples slide into mine. I'm so close now. I feel his throbbing erection within my hot thighs and my erection coats my legs with precum. 

I pause to pour more oil directly over our chests so the oil slides into our nipples that are buried between our pecs pressed together. I help guide the oil by sliding my pecs up and down his chest. The freezing river of oil breaches through our flesh and pours over my areolas. I nearly cum from the intense pleasure. I hear him coming close too as the oil coats out muscles with each of my slides. His erection twitches against my thighs while mine responds in kind. My leaking precum has moistened my pants thoroughly and drips down my thighs. I beg him, 

"Please, massage the muscle while our nipples touch. My nipples have nearly unfolded." 

I show him by clutching his pecs and massaging them in my hands. As my thumbs squeeze the muscle, I slide them across his nipples with each squeeze. "Just as I showed you." I request. And I pull him back hugging his chest against mine. I feel his hands grip my sweaty pecs and I feel the oil spread across my entire chest. My chest is freezing with ecstasy. Alternating waves of chill and warmth ride across my skin. Each time he slides his thumbs across my areolas, his nipples release from my engulfing areolas and then reinsert inside them. I don't bother hiding my moans of pleasure. I'm twitching erratically now as I'm about to come. Each time his thumb slides past, my nipple unfolds more. Slowly the hidden tips of my nipples begin to untuck. With each slide the oil seeps more into each pocket of my nipples. The oil dives inside and hugs the tips that sit within. I feel the oil help to loosen the tips. With each slide of his thumbs, the gap between our nipples closes as my inverted nipples slowly unfold.

Finally the heads start to poke through and our hard tips knock against each other after each slide of his thumbs. I'm in ecstasy with my cock throbbing and leaking across my thighs as my now freed nipples butt heads with his erect nipples. Now his thumbs flick across my nipples. He feels that the nipples have unfolded and he looks to me to ask permission to finish. I see him avert his gaze as he realizes I'm drowning in waves of orgasmic pleasure. My gaze is unfocused and my face is entirely flushed red up to my ears. My breath pants hotly against him as I don't bother to keep my mouth shut. I forgo speech and answer his request by hugging him closer. He resumes sliding his thumbs between our pecs, forcing each of our nipples to knock into each other. 

I watch his thumbs appear and disappear into our succulent muscles and anticipate each disappearance with a thrust across my nipples. I hug him tight and rest my chin across his shoulder and beg him to continue. Our erections twitch against each other and I can feel the heat of our moistened pants. Our succulent pecs squeeze his hands between them. I rub my erection against his while breathing hot breath past his ear. I caress the flesh along his back to express my gratitude. I grace his neck with kisses of thanks. He does his best to pretend not to react. All the while he dutifully gropes my chest. His hands must be covered with the peppermint oil by now. The thought of my bashful innocent guard fulfilling my orders out of loyalty delights me. 

**Nom nom**

I release my guard from my tight embrace and watch our chests glisten from the oil. My nipples tweak and I'm jubilant over how erect they've become. I keep up the facade and thank him, "Sir, you have cured me. Look how my nipples are freed. You are clearly my dearest guard. Ever so loyal to me." I grasp my succulent muscles and juggle them against each other. I can hardly contain my excitement. 

Now, I want to devour his throbbing erection. I know he waits for me to relieve him from my order. I have to disguise my hunger by saying, "We must take care of you as well. I could not let you leave with your current erection. I will not let you risk being shamed by exposing yourself in such a compromising state." I cannot let him start to imagine that I actually lust for him. 

He responds, "My king, I'm fine. I can just hide it. It will subside." 

"No! That would be unfair to you. As your King I must protect your honor," I answer. 

He responds by nodding and shyly looking away with his face flushed red. 

I have him sit on the bed for me to have the best position to swallow him. I kneel down and run my hands across his thighs. I see his hands clench against the bed in embarrassment. I undo his pants and relish in delight as his cock thrusts free. His tip drips with precum and I tease him by touching my fingertips against the head. I suddenly remember the peppermint oil and greedily brandish it over his erection. 

He gasps, "My king please. That is not necessary. " I answer, hiding my horny lust, "Do not misunderstand. We must not waste any tonic." I hear him grunt from the ecstatic sensation of the oil dripping onto his cock. I drip more oil over his erection that twitches before my face. I grasp his cock in my hand and slide the oil to coat his erection. I feel his soft veins as my fingers slide over them. He is so hard and flustered. I take his head into my mouth and slurp down his length. The oil tastes sweet and cold. I feel every vein of his as my tongue massages his cock. I slurp on his cock while I slide my mouth up and down his length. I feel my saliva become thick as it mixes with his precum. The thick juices and peppermint oil arouse me intensely. It's so tasty. I want more and more. I greedily suck away sliding my mouth along his cock. His juices start to leak from the corners of my mouth as my mouth overflows. The saliva and precum drip from my lips while I suck on his cock. He's a very wet boy as his cock so readily oozes precum. He's almost as copious as I am. Almost.

I think he's close to cumming as I can feel him twitching inside my mouth. I slide up and open my mouth around his tip. I rest his clock's head against my tongue and let the fluids pool out and over his tip. The fluids drip down along his shaft and drip onto my chest. 

**Osuppaizuri**

I feel the air chill the drops that land on my chest and realize a new way to pleasure ourselves. My pecs are full from their musculature and soft and malleable. They ache with desire to be groped. I trace the cleavage between the muscles and realize my pecs could hug his erection like soft pillows of flesh. I pull him closer to the edge of the bed for my pecs to swallow his length. He looks at me purely confused. 

"This will be most effective. Do not fret," I say before I hug my pecs around him. I push my muscles together and feel them completely surround his cock. The oil chills our flesh and I gasp from the intense delicious pleasure. I clutch my pecs from underneath and bounce my muscles up while they hug his cock. I am in awe at how amazing it feels as the peppermint cools our flesh while my muscles slide down his cock. I pant from the ecstasy and my eyes go misty. 

I feel his cock twitch inside my cleavage as my pecs squeeze him. I adjust my strategy and alternate sliding each pec against him. My pecs flop right then left then right then left again. He's leaking inside my chest and I gasp in pleasure. I watch the head of his cock disappear with each juggle of my pecs. Another epiphany strikes me and I grasp my nipples with my index fingers and thumbs and carry my pecs in my remaining fingers. My fingers stretch my throbbing nipples while I flop my chest up and down his cock. His precum makes my chest even more slippery. I'm nearly cumming from the pleasure. I block my moans behind biting lips. 

I shift my strategy again and massage my pecs into a circular rotation around his erection. His precum makes webs between my pecs as they close and separate over his cock. I slide my fingers across my erect nipples while I massage my pecs around him. I can feel the oil, sweat, and precum pool between my pecs and his cock. It drips and some of it lands onto my cock and I shiver as I nearly cum. I change the rotation so the fluids bubble up now between my cleavage and puddle around his head. As it pools around him, I slide my chest down his length to let the fluid slide down him. Another epiphany strikes me and I open my mouth and use my tongue to let my saliva drip down onto his cock. As I patiently watch my saliva collect over his head, I feel his cock throbbing inside my cleavage. 

I ask him, "Does it feel good? I think you're almost there." He responds by nodding and he tries his hardest to hide the embarrassment. 

To help him finish I decide to squeeze my pecs tightly around his cock. As I grasp my muscles into place my nipples protrude between my fingers. I vigorously slide my muscles up and down his shaft keeping the pressure tight between my hands. I feel my nipples throttle as I jostle my pecs up and down. I have to hide my moans behind my biting lips to keep up my facade. I hope he still believes that this is all just an odd solution to this entire predicament. This is just us resolving the aftermath of my servant's "sorcery". I want so desperately to dig my fingers into my nipples but I can't allow myself to give in. I would reveal my perverted schemes. 

The fluids make my pecs audibly squelch as they squeeze my guard's cock. My doughy pecs hug his cock tightly and slide effortlessly now as his cock is smothered in saliva, precum, and peppermint oil. With each dive of my chest, I can feel his cock throb with pressure. I count how many squeezes it will take for him to cum. I squeeze my muscles tightly around him and slide down. I love watching his head poke through each time I slide back down his length. I wonder at what point he will climax. His tasty semen may shoot into my cleavage or it may decorate my face. I delight in the game of guessing where his cum will land. So far he's lasted through 5 of my tight slides up and down his cock. I slide down for the 6th squeeze and feel his cock twitch. I squeeze back up his length and slide down again. His cock twitches throughout this slide and I think he's going to come. I squeeze my pecs as I pull them back up and he finally cums. His hot semen decorates my mouth and chin. 

I nearly go to lick his delicious semen off but I remember I must hide my lust. I have to maintain the guise of formality. He graciously wipes his semen off my face. 

He tries to force the moment past by saying, "Thank you my King." He expects me to release and step away to give him space to leave. I'm so terribly horny and unfulfilled but I must let him go. Once his cock has relaxed he dresses himself again to leave my room. 

**Tsuntsun Thranduil**

He's so adorably shy as he leaves. I fold my hands over in front of my groin to hide my unfulfilled erection while he leaves. I truly wish my servant were here. But of course I can't just let up my authority and summon them back. They were such a naughty impudent servant to seduce me into such orgasmic euphoria. They deserved to be punished! 

And now look what they've done. 

They've reduced me to an insatiable satyromaniac! 

They can stay banished from me until I decide on a punishment for when I summon them back home. 

  
  
  



End file.
